Future Pirates
The Future Pirates is a pirate crew form the time 2000 AOS that is from the future. History Dr. Dracus made a Time Machine to go the past and the future. He travelled to the past. 20 years passed after his journey, Dr. Dracus returned to his normal time and spoke to his assistant Carl Johnson, wh was suprised to see his mentor now 20 years older. Asking him if he want to go to the future with him. In reply CJ said "yes" and the pair began to explore the limits of the Time Machine. They arrive in the year 2000 and witnessed a battle betweentwo men, the winner was a man they later discovered to be called Johnny Gat. Dr. Dracus has decided that the man was was good enough to join in his experiments with time. After meeting and discussing their preposals of joining their team, Johnny Gat rejected everything they start and instead declared he would only aid them if they allowed him to b captain of a pirate crew. To their shock, he declared they were that crew, "Future Pirates". Soon many others joined and the Future Pirates were born. Their first Disaster During one of the crews adventures, they came across a group of future pirates who vowed to show tem "Histories Greatest Treasure". Though the crew realised this was a trick, the group of pirates still managed to led them into an ambush even they could not foretell. The group were after the Time Machine, was was held in a saf place at the time. The group hold a member of the crew hostage and demand that they be told where the Machine was. At that moment, Johnny called the crew watching it via a Den Den Mushi and ordered them to damage the Machine so it cannot be used by anyone. In anger, the captain of the opposing crew kicked the hostage aside and went after Johnny Gat, which he had planned on happening. With the groups captain taken down, the others flee. This has left them stuck in the future for now until they can repair it. The Space Pirates The Future pirates found themselves stuck 1,000 years in the future after their time machine was damaged to stop it being used by a group of future pirates. Unsure how to repair it so they could return to their own time period they decide to explore. Johnny Gat soon finds a man claiming to be a descendant of his and he talks about an history of his family he had never known about. After hearing a rumour about "An orb of great power" that spawns once every 1,000 years had been found and taken to a science lab, Johnny Gat decides this might be the chance to repair their technology. Upon arriving they are soon greeted by a scene of horror; the science lab is full of corpses but before they can explore, they come face to face with the Space Pirates. Johnny Gat refuses to back down with Kraken their leader who wants to orb for other purposes. A fight breaks out between the crews as Johnny Gat deems that since Kraken is the only member of any notiable strength, this should be an easy fight. However, he soon learn Kraken isn't a simple push over. Their fight over when the orb is taken by a large creature that appears from now where. It glares at them with 6 eyes and large fangs that bears no resemblance to anything they've ever seen before. Kraken realises this creature killed the scientists and decides the situation is too dangerous and attempts to flee but the Future pirates anger the creature. Just then the orb glows and the two crews find themselves surrounded by countryside. They are suprised by the presence of yet another group of individuals known (The straw hat crew, but they don't know this at this point). After a discussion with the crew, they discover they are now 1,000 years in the past. Before they can find out who the people are, Kraken spots the orb held by the groups leader and attempts to grab it but the Future pirates help the captain retain it, forcing Kraken to retreat. Luffy is fasinated by the orb and comments on how he can see his refection. The futur pirates are trying to work out how to send them and the Space Pirates back to the futur, stating it is dangerous to be where they are. As night falls, Kraken decides to attempt to get the orb off of the Futur pirates. A battle presues, the leader of the Future pirates fights on Luffy's side. After Kraken takes a beating, he asks the captain who he is, when Luffy introduces him, Kraken is shocked. At that moment, the captain of the Future pirates attacks Luffy. Johnny Gat reveals that his ancestor was a great and powerful pirate who was undefeated and bragged about his power daily. One day, Luffy came along and defeated the man, causing his crew to depart because they only followed the one they believed was the strongest. The man lost his crew, his diginity and his power, worst still the Marines captured him and put him to death. His family have been through 1,000 years of shame. At that moment, the beast from the future appears out of the bush, however Kraken points out that the centre eye of the six is not the same colour; this is another beast. The beast promptly floors the three crew but just as he goes for the kill, a net appears around the beast. A man who has an identical name to Johnny Gat's ancestor claims the beast belongs to him now and plans to sell the beast for profit. At that moment, the beast begins to make a beautiful sound and Luffy realises the beast is not that ferious at all. Johnny Gat's ancestor boasts his undeated status and he and his crew attack and swarm the three crews. As a fight betweem the two presues, Johnny Gat sees the events that led to his ancestors defeat occuring and realises his family need not be ashamed; his ancestor was a ass and deserved the pounding he was getting from Luffy. As the man is defeated, the orb begins to glow. As the orb glows they begin to disappear. Robin attempts to ask the two crews about the future, both say it would change history if they told them, but reveal they could not comprehend what their destinies have in store for them anyway as it is too amazing and complex to know where to begin and end. Both crews are sent back to the future. In the future they find there is an orb, but after examining it they conclude its not the same one they saw in the past. The truth of what the orb is gets revealed as it cracks and opens up, revealing that is was an egg for another creature and as soon as it opens its eyes, the other creature from the future begins to nurse it. The two crews puts things aside as they realise the orb wasn't worth fighting over in the first place, but as they wonder how the mother found tis child, both vanish into nothing. Johnny Gat states they will have to find another way of repairing the Time Machine. The two crews laugh and call a truce on their rivalry briefly to have some fun and party at being lucky to meet the lengdary Monkey D. Luffy. Dream reborn Johnny Gat returns to the Future Pirates temporay hide out. Though he is glad of the latest adventure, he as also gained a burden - he must never speak of Kraken's failure against their crew. His crew encourage him to consider it as a trump card should they pass paths with that man again or ny of the rest o his crew. As he goes to make his decision, news of some progress with the Time Machine enters their ears. As an experiment they try to return to see Luffy again but the machine proves tempermental and stops short of 25 year. Though they fail to meet Monkey D. Luffy, they meet his son and friends. It soon becomes apparent that the young man is identical to his father, but does not seem to have the same pirate dream, but rather a different one entirely. His crew beg him to return to the future before the Time Machine does any other strange things, Gat manages to convince the young man to come on board. The Time Machine returns to the future with the boy and his crew but promptly breaks down again. After seeing the wonders of the future, Luffy Jr. decides that being a pirate isn't so bad, there really is no end to danger. Gat watches as Luffy and his friends decide to form the New Straw Hat Pirates, satisfied he helped destiny. The Space Pirates Strike! After one of Gat's crew briefly enters a strange winged beast, they find themselves under attack from the Space Pirates. Hoping to be able to use his knowledge gained from Kraken against them, he soon finds that simply won't do as this group is led by one of the other commanders. She refuses to give him her name and pushes him aside, Gat is left almost for dead when Kraken shows up and pushes her away. The two briefly fight each other before the winged creature returns. Seeing the creature Kraken withdraws, he shouts that he also has marked Johnny Gat for death and will kill him in his own time and she has no right ro take his prey from him. Though Kraken is mocked for his approach to handling Gat, the female commander withdraws passing on her name as "Agrona" to Gat to the crew. She warns them that despite Kraken's claim on their heads, they have ticked her off and if they ever meet again the crew shall be destroyed. She raided Gat for supplies after a harsh battle with Marines and was not really looking for a fight anyway. The Future Pirates are left battered and bruised at the attack and realise that it is time to change HQ. They are left confused as to how their hide out was found by her, but Dr. Dracus comments he thinks he has seen the winged creature's species before and suspects it drew them to their hide out. Gat turns his attention elsewhere - thanks to the Space Pirates they now have to go out and get supplies. The Unluckiest Thief After opening a compartment in the Time Mchine, Dr. Dracus discovers and unwanted guest. The man is fast asleep and wakes up soon enough with Gat puts a gun to his head. The man identifies himself as "Gebo", a thief from Monkey D. Luffy Jr's timeline who came along to attempt to steal their Time Machine, he realises he has made an error in admitting to it. Gat is not impressed with the man until he shows them his increditable Zipper Devil Fruit's abilties. Since the man is a hopeless baffoon, Gat keeps him around and makes him part of the crew so long as he entertains the crew. A day passes and they soon realise Gebo is gone and with him their stolen supplies they had only just gained after their encouner with the Space Pirates. Angry, Gat personnelly goes after the thief. Several miles away, Gebo calms down, commenting on how lucky he was to meet a bunch of idiots. However at that moment Gat arrives, having follow a trail of things bandages that had come loose and left a long trail on the road. Gebo brags about having the skills to beat an alley cat in any match, but is taken down in one hit. With their stolen supplies back, the crew raid Gebo's body for anything else he may have. Gebo manages to sneak away when news arrives that the Time Machine is repaired again. Vowing to kill that man when the crew finds out their money is gone, Gebo ecsapes a shot aimed at his head and disappears. Powers of the World A recon mission returns info about the future that even Gat was not aware of. He is warned to avoid the Eigth Warlords of the Blues at all costs, but no info is discovered as to why. Gat has other things on his mind, the crew has to move the Time Machine out of their hide out and into a new locate, a fear grows about the Space Pirates finding out what the machine was. One of the crew is sent to investigate the Space Pirates but fails to return. Fearing the worst, Gat continues to wait for one more day and it pays off when the crew member returns, having a horror story concerning one of the commanders of the Space Pirates and the Warlords, however he confirms that neither Agrona nor Kraken were the commander slaughtered by the warlord. There is fear amongst the ppulauce and Dr. Dracus advises against entering civilisational places right now. Succes Dr. Dracus a finish to repair the Time Machine and they got back to 1556 AOS. (End of the History) After The Journey To The Future Going Back To The Future Crewmembers * Johnny Gat Captain and First Mate of the 3rd Street Saints * Carl Johnson First Mate * Navigator * Helmsman * Chef * Dr. Dracus Doctor * Archaeologist * Donnie Shipwright * Aisha Gat Musician * Pierce Mechanic specialiste in Ships, Machines, and Technogies.. See Also * Monkey D. Family * 3rd Street Saints Category:Pirate Crew Category:Future Pirates Category:Thirteen Hypernova